portabilityfandomcom-20200223-history
Mentoring:Magician Wiki
Mentoring requests →''' (Closed) 'What is your username? ' RexIgnis '''Are you an admin on the wiki you are asking about? Yes Please link to the wiki (or the specific templates or pages you want help with) here: http://magician.wikia.com What would you like help with (e.g. styling or making an infobox or page portable)? Infobox labeled as non-portable in insights. It was portable until recently. Any other information (e.g. links, screenshots, or snippets): http://magician.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chapter_Box In order to ensure you can implement and maintain a Mentoring solution, how would you classify your technical (in , , and ) skill level (or those of whomever will be maintaining your Templates)? Extensive experience in all three DSandstorm (talk) 04:23, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Responses I'm not a Vanguard member, but I can surely tell you that it is a known bug. As far as I know, Staff is going to fix it soon. -- The real solution Most of currently used templates on wikia build their structure through html-tables. The new portable infoboxes do not use tables for information-structuring anymore. What you really have to do is: *rethink in which cell-structure your current infobox-template is and how the new infobox-syntax can recreate it (first: datafields; second: groups (with horizontal or vertical layout) around them) *everything has to be encapsuled in the new tags *if you still want to use html for some stuff it needs to be inside a format-tag (inside a data-tag, inside a infobox-tag) *everything html-styling-related has to go into your css and linked to that infobox through its theme-tag ( fits to the corresponding css-classes used in here http://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css) Here is an example how I did it on my wiki: *this is how the infobox looked with table layout http://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MarineInfo?oldid=14547 *and this is how the same information is recreated in the new infobox-syntax http://alienswarm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MarineInfo @portable until recently: You can fake a template to be compatible by getting it through the convert-wizard but this will only hold on for about 24 hours, at that point the insights-function will have reparsed your template and will have it remarked as not beeing compatible since the code is not encapsulated in the new tags. @fixed soon: There is nothing to be fixed about that, the 'real bug' is your infobox-code, the only broken thing on wikia-side here is the convert-wizard making you think you created something compatible. The wizard seems to be unable to parse at the same compatibility-level as the insights-feature itself. Btw: not once it happend to me (while converting my ~30 templates) that the wizard produced something useful, it always just deleted most of the characters on the page and gave me an empty infobox-template-code which was useless-in-the-whole. Forget that wizard (I am sorry). --Duke Chain'em (talk) 15:33, October 30, 2017 (UTC) It has been labeled portable for months before breaking. I didn't use the infobox converter to generate it. Based on your response, I'm assuming you didn't look at the linked infobox. I manually created the template. It's no longer listed under non-portable (with no changes), so I'm going to assume that it is indeed a bug. DSandstorm (talk) 00:07, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Your are right, I clearly must have looked at another templates code when I wrote that because yours uses the new markup already. Sorry --Duke Chain'em (talk) 03:20, November 4, 2017 (UTC)